


Hisoka gets cucked

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Naruto fucking sucks, Sex, This is cannon, ish, it’s a good show, not sorry, schwing, sexy pedophile clown dick, watch Hunter x Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Hisoka tries to fuck everyone, but he fails





	Hisoka gets cucked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I was bored one day

Gon was sleeping by the campfire while Killua was sitting there looking at the stars. Little did they know, Hisoka was in the bushes watching them. First thing Hisoka did was unseath his cock and charged at Gon, but was stopped by what felt like an invisible arm grab it stopping him dead in his tracks, Killua gave a devilish grin and replied with “Muda Da.” Then he screamed “MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!” All while Hisoka felt like he was being hit by an invisible ghost. Hisoka backed away and tried to regain his composure, once he did Hisoka threw his arms to his sides in the air and yelled out “ZA WARUDO!” Time stopped around Killua and Hisoka stood there frozen in time. “Toki wo tomare.” He yelled. He reached into his pockets and pulled out three handfuls of knives. He threw them at Hisoka's direction screaming “WRY!” After each throw, they stayed in the air near Hisoka’s face and gut. Killua jumped high into the air and threw a steam roller on Hisoka while screaming, “ROAD ROLLAH DA!” It landed on Hisoka, In normal time it would have squashed him, but here he just stood beneath it. “HA HA HA HA!” Killua laughed and he began to punch the steamroller multiple times screaming “MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!” The fucking thing exploded! Killua leapt back into the position he was in before all of this happened and whispered “Shiyō wa arimasen.” As time resumed the effects of being crushed by a steamroller and having it explode caught up to Hisoka just as he was hit by the knives! He fell to his back a lifeless mangled, burned corpse with knives sticking out of him.  
“WRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”  
“Killua, must you do JoJo references all the fucking time?” Asked Gon waking up from his sleep. “Yes.” Said Killua. Hisoka sputtered out, “I’m still alive jackass.” Killua’s eyes widened and he screamed, “Wh...WHAT?! How the fuck is that possible?!”  
“Nanomachines son.” Hisoka said. He then became a swole version of himself, “Let’s fight Gon kun.” Hisoka Said. “Alrighty, but I must warn you, it won’t be pretty.” Gon informed him. “That just makes things hotter!” *Schwing*  
Gon walked up to the swole Hisoka and said, “Leave now.” Hisoka just got even more turned on and said “Oh… you are magnificent!” This only caused Gon to scream, he flexed his muscles so hard that his shirt ripped off, revealing a swole Gon, giving Hisoka a confused boner. Hisoka looked at Gon in confusion as Gon began to jab his face and torso while screaming “ATA ATATATATATATATATATATATA ATA!” This had no effect on Hisoka what so ever. “The hell was that?” He asked Gon. Gon responded with “Omae wa mou shindeiru.” This caused Hisoka to shout “NANI?!” In confusion. His face began to swell and his stomach began to implode, his head tilted sideways as he screamed, “What the fuuuuuu....-“ Hisoka’s head exploded. His entire head was gone, all that was left was her neck which was gushing large amounts of blood. His entire body then exploded, causing blood, bones, and intestines to fly everywhere. All that was left was his waist, it fell to the ground, never to stand up again.   
“Overkill.” Killua said, “You used a steam roller!” Gon shouted, “That was a JoJo reference, those are always acceptable.”   
“But not fist of the North Star references?”  
“No.”


End file.
